First Time
by Rezicca
Summary: Kiku and Yao's first time together. PWP. Lemon. NiChu


**AN: So, I've had a poll up on my profile for the last month. The question was what couple should I write my next lemony one-shot about. NiChu won, 4 votes out of 7. Here it is! ^^ Took a bit of time to write, but I hope I got it right. Please enjoy!**

China sat happily on the grass, watching the sun set, casting a golden light on the little area he called home. A squeaking panda cub crawled out of the bamboo nearby and began to cautiously approach him, sniffing the ground after every few steps.

"Kiku! Are you going to sit in there forever?" He shouted impatiently at his house, scooping up the cub once it was close enough. The ancient nation smiled contently as the creature nuzzled his chin. "You work yourself too hard-aru. Try relaxing," He muttered, stroking the panda cub as his Japanese lover exited the oriental-style house and walked over to China.

"I'm sorry," the smaller man sighed as he seated himself beside the ancient nation. Yao smiled and handed the squeaking cub to his Eastern neighbor, who took the animal uncertainly.

"Really, don't work so hard-aru" China sighed, frowning as he watched Kiku set the panda in his lap, petting it uncomfortably. He hated seeing the other nation so stressed, which he had been for quite some time. Their new relationship had been a struggle for both countries to keep a secret, especially from their respective political leaders.

They sat in silence as the sun continued its descent. The ancient nation stole a quick glance at Japan, raising an eyebrow at the man who stared ahead blankly, not seeming to be watching the setting sun.

"Kiku-láng?" Japan looked up suddenly, his eyes briefly meeting China's before he looked down again, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. The raven-haired man shifted uncomfortably before moving closer to the golden-eyed nation.

"Ca-can I try something, Yao…chan?" The Japanese blushed harder as he looked up at the man beside him. China felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips; he had not been called chan before. "Can you close your eyes?"

Once he obliged, China felt a cool hand reach up to touch his cheek, with soft lips soon following. He made to turn his head, but was stopped by a whisper of "Please, Yao-chan" from the small man in front of him.

Eventually, those lips made their way to his own, first in a chaste kiss, and then deeper, and more passionate. The smaller man tasted sweet, much like China had expected. The faint smell of cherry blossoms filled his nostrils as he felt the tie that held his hair back give way.

The ancient nation shifted, pushing Kiku onto the ground without breaking the kiss. Using one hand to brush back the other nation's raven bangs, he ran his other hand up Japan's leg, eliciting a sharp gasp from the smaller man.

They only pulled away for air and did not resume kissing. Yao was surprised to see how dark the sky had grown in such a short time. The sun had almost completely vanished from the sky and the only real light came from the moon above. He lowered his eyes from the sky to the small man lying on the grass, taking in the sight of the Japanese.

A dark blush visible even without the sun covered his cheeks and, it looked as if it was spreading to his neck as well. His dark bangs fell into his face, almost obscuring the nation's eyes. China smiled as he brushed back Japan's hair, whispering "Beautiful" before kissing the Asian nation again.

Underneath him, Kiku tensed and pushed Yao off him and onto his back in the grass. Not breaking the kiss, he moved over China, straddling the other man's waist as their tongues fought for dominance. The ancient nation's hands moved to Japan's fabric-covered legs, then up to his thighs.

"Kiku?" The smaller nation pulled away suddenly, although he still leaned over China. Their eyes met briefly before he looked away, still flushing.

"Yao-chan, is…is there any possibility that perhaps tonight we could…?" As he trailed off, the ancient nation was taken aback by how deep the other's voice had become. He felt himself smile. Japan had always requested that they would refrain from being too physical in their relationship. But at the same time, he was confused by the sudden change.

"A-are you sure?" He propped himself up on his elbows and caught by surprise when Japan leaned down to quickly kiss him.

"Hai."

China leaned back, watching the Japanese above him as he struggled to find his voice again. He brushed back a loose hair and glanced over at his oriental-styled house before meeting Kiku's dark eyes again.

"Alright. Get off me. We're not doing anything out here-aru."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yao pushed Japan onto the bed with perhaps a bit more force than necessary. _Gently_, he chided himself as he climbed onto the bed and leaned over the smaller country. It took every ounce of willpower not to ravish his lover then and there. The Japanese looked completely irresistible, China thought as he brushed back the other man's raven bangs and deeply kissed him again.

Long, slender fingers quickly moved to annoying layers of clothing as their tongues fought for dominance. A low growl sounded in Yao's throat as he moved down to Kiku's throat, nipping and kissing the sweet-smelling skin over his jugular. He moved to the side of the East Asian nation's neck, biting harder with each soft moan that sounded from his lover.

China continued to move down, pushing aside the fabric that had not yet been discarded to reveal Japan's soft, pale chest. Almost high off the other man's sweet scent, he turned his attention to his lover's nipples, teasing the Japanese with quick flicks of his tongue and soft nips. The younger nation squirmed under China's administrations, quiet whimpers escaping his lips.

The ancient nation ceased his actions and looked up at the other man, long, dark hair falling into his face as he moved to kiss Japan again and a hand slid down to stroke his member. China smirked as he nibbled Kiku's bottom lip, feeling the nation's hips buck in response.

He broke the kiss as he fumbled around the bedside table for that damn bottle while he continued to tease the other nation with his knee. Finally locating it, he moved back over the smaller nation, placing a gentle kiss on the smaller man's soft forehead. "Beautiful-aru," China whispered as he kissed Japan again, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of the man underneath him and brushing away the raven bangs that had fallen into his flushed face once again.

"Relax, Kiku-láng," the ancient nation whispered as he coated two fingers with the lubricant. The flushing nation nodded, a low moan escaping his lips as Yao slid a slick finger into his warm entrance, soon followed by a second. He marveled at how quickly the smaller nation had become undone, crying out and arching his back as China curled his fingers into that special spot again and again, occasionally scissoring his fingers.

When Yao felt that Japan had been prepared enough, he pulled his fingers from the nation's entrance and poured a generous amount of the lubricant into his hands, coating his own member in the liquid before positioning himself at Kiku's entrance.

"Kiku? Are you ready-aru?" He looked down at the beautiful man beneath him, who gave a quick nod in reply. Offering the younger nation his hand, China slowly slid into Japan's entrance, allowing him to adjust to his size.

"Relax," He whispered, brushing back Kiku's bangs as he began to move, first slowly then quickening his pace, almost losing himself in the ecstasy. He felt Japan's hand tighten as several soft moans escaped his lips, pulling him out of his clouded mind and back into reality. _Gently_, he told himself, trying with every ounce of willpower not to pound the Japanese into the bed.

A cry sounded from deep within Yao as he quickened his pace ever so slightly, almost losing control as he felt Kiku's body arched against him, trying to capture more of the pleasure. A slender leg hitched itself around China's waist, giving him a better angle to hit the spot that made Japan cry out again and again, almost melting underneath Yao.

There was something about seeing the normally monotone and serious nation lose control that turned China on, bringing him closer to the brink of ecstasy. His moans and cries were music to the ancient nation's ears, and his fingers interlaced with his the only thing keeping them in reality.

A new cry sounded from the Japanese as he lost himself to the pleasure. Yao gave a final thrust and was lost in the warmth, riding the orgasm into pure bliss. The ancient nation gasped for breath, his body still quivering as he leaned down to kiss Japan. His dark hair fell around them, a curtain as they kissed. He gave the pale hand in his a final squeeze before pulling out and collapsing next to his lover. Giving the smaller man a quick kiss on the cheek, China pulled the other sweaty body into his arms, still high off the sweet scent of Kiku's skin.

"Was it good-aru?" Yao whispered as his eyes began to close of their own volition.

"Hai," Japan sighed in response, cautiously giving China's hand a squeeze.

"Wǒ ài nǐ," The ancient nation breathed out, tightening his old on the small nation in his arms ever so slightly.

"___A…aishiteru," Kiku responded after a pause, quickly losing himself to sleep. _

**AN: I hope it wasn't too bad. Please R&R! I tried talking to a gay friend of mine about this when I was writing it…ugh. OTL. **


End file.
